


Bombshell

by nadachan



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gotham (TV) - Freeform, Hattercrow - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, a little bit of nygmobblepot, writing this gave me a headache but it was worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadachan/pseuds/nadachan
Summary: Tetch and Crane find out about the relationship that shook Gotham City.





	Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bornofpepperoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bornofpepperoni/gifts).



> Okay, this takes place AFTER episode 4x19, which has not aired yet at the time i wrote/posted this. I'm making this up as i go, so if it turns out to be wildly inaccurate after the ep comes out, we'll call it an au.

“Can you believe this?” Jervis was holding the most recent issue of the Gotham Gazette, genuine confusion on his face.

“I don’t know what you’re so worked up about,” Crane remarked. “The bombing is old news by now. Have you really not heard about it until today?” He stood up, crossing his arms. 

Jervis shot him a look. “Of course I heard about it, idiot. I’m talking about the details of it all, which I guarantee you haven’t heard about. Take a look.” He shoved the paper into Jonathan’s hands, pointing to a specific passage. Rolling his eyes, Crane read it out loud.

“One of the individuals involved in the recent bombing has provided new information on the motives of two suspects, Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma. According to the informant, the two criminals have a rather complicated history together. We were able to confirm that, for the majority of their relationship, Nygma and Cobblepot were involved… Romantically…” Crane trailed off and looked up. Tetch gestured for him to keep reading.

“... Due to what the informant refers to as a ‘violent break-up’, the two began a rivalry. Many expected things to resolve themselves, but evidently, they did not. The bombing is rumoured to be an act of vengeance by Nygma and his current mistress, Dr. Leslie Thompkins.” He was barely able to finish the last sentence. Setting the paper down, he looked quizzically at Jervis, who was smiling for some reason.

“I’m impressed, my dear,” The last part practically fell out of Tetch’s mouth, but was fizzled away by the rest of his sentence. He hoped Jonathan didn’t notice. “I have never seen you display such shock, such bewilderment.” he continued. “Was it ever anything other than painfully obvious with those two?”

Crane waited a moment to speak. “No, it’s not that,” he eventually admitted. “I just…” He trailed off again.

“You just what?” Jervis asked, only half-teasing. He soon realized that Jonathan was being serious.

“It’s nothing. You wouldn’t really care.” he finally sighed. Jervis frowned. “Is something wrong, Crane?” he asked, legitimately concerned. “I hope you know you can tell me anything, if need be.”

Crane slowly looked back at Tetch. Was he really about to say it? He thought about stopping himself before it was too late, but then he noticed the other man’s eyes darken to a deep   
brown — a trait he always found attractive, though never daring to admit it. He took a deep breath.

“I just can’t help but notice how similar these situations are. Us and them, I mean.” he said, which only confused Jervis more. 

“What do you mean…?” Tetch asked, caught off guard yet still listening.

“Have you ever heard of the literary term ‘foil’, Jervis?” Crane answered by posing another question, continuing before the other could comment. “It typically refers to characters, but it can refer to anything — even entire stories. It’s used to describe two people or events that are almost identical, yet have one difference between them. In this case…” Crane glanced at the paper. “It’s us and them. I know exactly why they fell apart. They were both cowards.” he looked back at Jervis to make sure he was still listening. He nodded to assure that he was.

“That’s the difference. They are cowards.” Crane continued. “We are not.”

Ignoring the doubts in his mind, Crane leaned forward. When he didn’t get the resistance he thought he would, he closed the gap between them with a slow, gentle kiss.

Crane fully expected to be shoved away, but was surprised to feel a hand run through his hair, pulling him closer. Jervis was kissing him back.

They stayed like that for a long time, the sensation of touch unfamiliar to Jonathan, yet far from unwelcome. He was warm.

When the kiss finally broke, they stared at eachother in silence. Crane spoke.

“You have the most beautiful eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> my fingers hurt compliment me


End file.
